


eyes on the edge of the horizon

by thegreatmoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/thegreatmoon
Summary: “i’m not one of your fellow crew members to call you captain.”“then do it just to flatter me.”;pirate moon taeil, captain of the lunar traveler, always stations his ship at the same island so he can flirt with tavern-owner lee donghyuck
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 18
Kudos: 102
Collections: Hyuckie Moon Exchange 2020





	eyes on the edge of the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> this is for sun&moon, gemini line, june boys ~
> 
> btw taeil is 26, hyuck is 22 & woo is 18 in this

The sun's beams glistened on the sea as it rose from the horizon, a sunny day ahead on the ocean, but the Captain of the Lunar Traveler couldn’t spare it a look, too busy commanding the hem of his ship.

“Good pilling, boys!” he congratulated everyone while a smile almost as radiant as the shy morning sun.

His crew didn’t seem as excited. Most of them had scratches and dirty clothes and a few even had serious bruises on their body that needed to be attended to soon. Still, they had managed to infiltrate the other ship and steal a book for their Captain Moon before the other ship’s captain took notice.

It had been Jungwoo’s plan to propose to parlay while some men looked for the book. Taeil didn’t like dirty tricks so much, but if that was necessary for his crew not to be put in danger, he’d do it. The plan had only partially worked, Captain Suh picked on the infiltrators just as they were leaving with the book, and so, in pirate fashion, the fight unfolded.

Ursa Maior was a dangerous ship to face, but Captain Moon had thought two steps ahead and asked for the infiltrators to light up powder on the ship before leaving. Just as battle began, Ursa Maior exploded from the inside. Still, Captain Suh would still not go down without a fight, which left them battling for most of the night until sunrise struck them and the fast Lunar Traveler managed to let Ursa Maior eat dust.

The crew was exhausted by the fight, even if still on their posts, helping to set sail and keep the ship in search of new horizons. They couldn’t match Taeil’s excellent humor, not quite understanding what a book had that was worth so much fighting for.

Captain Moon sparkled as the sun rose higher in the sky. It was no wonder the Moon received its light from the sun, he was living proof of it. His tanned skin from so many days on the open sea contrasted with his velvet red hair. He never wore a hat, his hair too stunning to hide—his nose always slightly up in the air, giving him an aura of elegance and confidence, that was only enhanced by the smirk on his chapped lips. Taeil had already taken off his jacket for battle, so the wind blew the loose white shirt against his torso.

“What are your plans, Captain?” Doyoung questioned, taking the helm from Taeil.

“What do you suggest?” Taeil asked back his First Mate with an easygoing smile on his lips.

“We need time to read this map. Also to take the men who were hurt to the doctor.”

“Or women!” Joohyun interjected, appearing right behind them.

“No woman was hurt,” Doyoung reminded the Quartermaster with a victorious smile.

“Getting out on a loophole,” Joohyun shot back while squinting her eyes.

Sometimes Taeil regretted having named Joohyun and Doyoung the ship’s Quartermaster and First Mate. Everyone agreed they’d be the best for the job, just perhaps not together. It enraged Doyoung that a First Mate was below a Quartermaster and Joohyun often complained about Doyoung getting on her nerves. In between the two there was Taeil and the rest of the crew, trying to keep the ship afloat.

“I say we go to Sunsaeda,” he declared politely. Captains were chosen through a vote and because of that Taeil tried to never command his crew too harshly, especially after a battle that took its toll.

A mocking smile appeared on Doyoung’s lips. “What a surprise!”

“If you knew what I’d do, you could have given the orders yourself,” Taeil commented, causing Doyoung’s smile to curl even further.

“Don’t give him that power, he’d enjoy it too much,” Joohyun huffed and Doyoung turned to her ready to start arguing again.

Before they could start quarreling, Taeil took a step back. “I’ll leave you two to your business.”

Even if his right-hand man and woman sometimes gave him headaches, he couldn’t avoid the bit of masochistic pleasure in watching them argue. It was often that the crew members bet behind their backs on who would get their way done. Mostly it was Joohyun, there was a reason for Taeil naming her his Quartermaster after all.

Captain Moon walked on the ship, checking if everyone was on their correct posts and if they had any bruises that hadn’t yet been attended to. Doyoung announced the course was Sunsaeda and everyone had a reaction, even if divergent. Some snickered while chuckling, others rolled their eyes and a few simply looked at their captain with more boldness than they should. Captain Moon acted as if he hadn’t noticed a thing and excused himself to his chambers.

“Sunsaeda again?”

Apparently not even his chambers gave him peace, as Yuta was casually sitting on the captain’s chair, feet on the table, while he played with a small knife.

Captain Moon sighed, but simply closed the door behind him. “Don’t you have to check how much ammunition we need?” he inquired his Master Gunner.

Yuta shrugged. “Already checked, gonna go straight to Mark’s arsenal for guns too.”

The Master Gunner probably didn’t notice the mischievous smile that spread across his lips. He dropped his knife and brushed a hand through his own long white hair.

“Hm, only for guns, sure,” Taeil teased, grabbing an apple and taking a good bite of it. It was ripe and some of the juice dripped from his lips.

“Look who is trying to say something!” Yuta said loudly with an even bigger grin while raising an eyebrow. “Why are we going to Sunsaeda?”

“It’s where we always go,” Taeil said nonchalantly between bites.

Yuta took his feet from the table and got up to cross his arms in front of his captain. He pressed on the matter. “And why is that?”

“Because I need to talk to Jungwoo,” Taeil replied. He could as well have said he was the captain and his decision was final, not to be questioned, but he never dealt with this crew that way, especially the ones most intimate to him. Some pirates would say he was too lenient and just waiting to be overpowered by his crew to be thrown out of the ship, but Taeil couldn’t change his ways.

“Just admit you’re going there because of Donghyuck,” Yuta finally mentioned the unspoken name that had hovered over them the entire conversation. Taeil almost choked on his apple but quickly swallowed the bite and threw the rest of the fruit in the trash.

“I’ve just acquired the book needed to decipher the treasure map I’ve been looking for since I was eight, and people question why I go to Sunsaeda. I must have the most disrespectful crew on the Seven Seas.”

“Find another one, you’re famous enough to do that, Captain Moon,” Yuta teased him on, unaffected by the criticism

Yuta had been the Gunner of many ships. He was the best in the business, eyes of a hawk that spotted the other ship’s weakness and knew exactly what sort of weapon would do it most harm. However, most captains found it hard to keep him in their crew. He was insolent, loose-lipped, and, most of all, nothing stopped him from making a point. Fortunately, Captain Moon had kept him in his crew for almost three years now and could deal with his personality very well.

“This close to the treasure? No way, where else will I find idiots this loyal to me?” he said with a chuckle.

“I’m only loyal to Rapunzel,” Yuta replied proudly while his hand protectively went for the gun on his waist.

“Sure thing,” Taeil said with a secretive grin, not wanting to mention the incident in which Yuta had _literally_ taken a bullet for him.

Yuta opened his mouth, ready to continue that little argument when Doyoung’s voice was heard even inside the cabin. “Land!”

Taeil quickly fetched his dark red cape and took off the dust from it. He had a look at himself in the mirror before turning to Yuta, who had a cocky grin on his lips. Taeil rolled his eyes and went for the doorknob.

“Pay Mark accordingly, he always complains you try to pay him with sex,” he said in his most stern tone.

Yuta snickered loudly. “It’s not my fault he agrees to it in the heat of the moment.”

Taeil had nothing to add to that, leaving Yuta to enjoy his cabin a little longer. Captain Moon instead walked outside, feeling the late morning sun on his face and catching the first glimpse of Sunsaeda.

The pirate world hadn’t gotten their hands around that little paradise on earth as it had with Tortuga and Nassau. The British Empire had effective rule over it but didn’t spare much effort besides granting it a small guard and a puppet governor. The colorful red reef that surrounded the island and could be seen on the clear water made it hard for many ships to set harbor, and the land was so small, nothing could grow there. It was forgotten on the map, except by Captain Moon. Its lack of importance to either side of the war for control of the sea was exactly the reason why he had first established it as Lunar Traveler’s station. It wasn’t the only reason he came back, but still, watching that piece of forgotten heaven coming closer and closer felt like what a pirate could call the closest to home.

𓆉𓆉𓆉

Captain Moon hopped from his small boat, already fidgeting and feeling his belly warm up at the sight of Sunsaeda’s only tavern. It was painted every year and so it was also the only construction in the place that didn’t look as if it was falling down on itself. By its door, there was a beautiful iron plaque with the name “Sunsaeda’s Tavern” and a drawing of the sun on it.

Before passing through the swing doors, Captain Moon turned around to see Joohyun and Doyoung following him close behind. He’d have no choice but to give them some tasks. Joohyun was to help the ones in need of medical care and Doyoung was to buy new provisions. Perhaps find a new cook. The last one had developed nausea after a few weeks at sea.

With no shadows following him any longer, Taeil breathed in deep, adjusted his dark red cape, and entered the tavern with long steps. He looked around, searching for a familiar face among many but didn’t have any success.

“Look who the sea dragged back to my tavern,” a melodic voice spoke from behind him. Captain Moon turned around to see Donghyuck with a tray on one hand, while the other hand was on his hips. His blue shirt had the upper buttons undone and Taeil couldn’t help but let his eyes linger a little longer on the cleavage before he raised them to stare at his brown eyes and see his teeth peek out of his mouth while he smiled. “Hello, Moon Taeil,” Donghyuck greeted him with a smirk while bowing his head.

“Captain Moon Taeil,” he corrected proudly.

“I’m not one of your fellow crew members to call you captain,” Donghyuck replied, coming closer to the pirate as he guided him to one of the chairs on the counter. His golden-brown locks fell over his forehead but he still maintained eye contact with him.

“Then do it just to flatter me,” Taeil answered, trying hard not to notice the tavern man was a few centimeters taller than he was. It flustered him and he wanted Donghyuck to come closer so the height difference was more apparent.

“Maybe I’ll do it to follow you to the sea,” Donghyuck said while raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Taeil chuckled. “Wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

“Maybe I can even do _other_ things to flatter you then,” Donghyuck whispered to his ear, fingers trailing on Taeil’s shoulder for a few seconds. Captain Moon felt his throat clenching and his imagination going wild by his words.

“Would you like to list these things?” he inquired, hoping to at least get a blush from Donghyuck’s tanned cheeks.

It was impossible to shame the tavern owner. He simply grinned as if keeping a very amusing secret to himself and took a step back. Suddenly, the tavern regained light again and the muffled background noise became louder.

“What are you having today, Captain Moon?”

“What do you recommend?”

Donghyuck smiled sheepishly before screaming to Seulgi, the woman who ran the bar, “Rum for the captain!” She quickly slid a bottle through the counter that Donghyuck caught with agility. He opened it and offered it to Taeil. Before Taeil could take it from his hands, Donghyuck lifted the bottle to his lips and took a big gulp from it. When he smiled, there was rum dripping from the corner of his lips.

He offered the bottle to Captain Moon again, which he quickly accepted without making any comment on Donghyuck’s little prank. Their hands touched when he picked the bottle and he felt his fingertips go numb as his blood pulsated faster.

He took it away in a swift move and took the bottle to his lips with no hesitation. When he was almost done drinking, he could have sworn he heard Donghyuck murmur that his lips looked pretty around a bottle but couldn’t be sure.

Alcohol refreshed his blood and he used the back of his hand to casually wipe the rum that had escaped his mouth. Donghyuck observed him in a trance while licking his lips.

One of his clients smashed a bottle to the ground and Donghyuck was snapped back to reality. He looked at Seulgi, who went to deal with the customers with a pretend smile. His attention quickly returned to Captain Moon, who he looked at with much interest.

“What brings you back to our little Sunsaeda?”

“Secret business, I’m afraid I’d have to kill you if I told you,” he whispered in fake-secrecy. “But also, came to check on Jungwoo.”

An unnatural smile stretched Donghyuck’s lips. “ _Of course_ , you came to check on Jungwoo.”

“How is he doing? Where is he by the way?” Taeil asked while frowning in worry.

“He is cleaning the back, but I’ll call him for you,” Donghyuck said, leaving before Taeil had the chance to talk with him for a little longer.

𓆉𓆉𓆉

When Taeil first met Jungwoo, he was an adorable teenager with bright orange hair and eyes so deep they could be mistaken for lakes if someone looked into them long enough. His laugh was heard in every conversation, a smirk enhancing his apple cheeks and he seemed always ready to talk about this new book he had read.

Locked in an island with only books to read, he didn’t seem as cheerful as he once was—he had slow steps like the ones of a prisoner in jail, walking for his few seconds of sunlight, knowing he’d be back in his cell soon.

“How have you been?” Captain Moon asked as soon as he sat down on the table.

“Bored, Taeil-ah. When will you take me with you?” Jungwoo complained in a whiny tone. Taeil didn’t bother answering that nonsensical question nor correcting him to call him by his proper title. It had been long since he had given up on those matters. “C’mon, Taeil-ah, you need me,” Jungwoo whined, grabbing Taeil’s arms and shaking it lightly. With his free arm, Taeil took a book from inside his cape. Jungwoo’s eyes sparkled. “What do you have there?”

“A book,” Captain Moon answered with simplicity. “You need to decipher the map inside it for me.”

It was as if Taeil’s had lit up the last flame of hope inside Jungwoo’s heart. He stuffed his chest proudly. “See?! You need me—“

Before he could continue making his case — to which Taeil would roll his eyes at until his arguments were done — Jungwoo was interrupted by Donghyuck, who held an empty tray and looked at them with interest.

“How’s the conversation going?” the tavern owner inquired nonchalantly but his eyes lingered longer on Jungwoo’s grip to Taeil’s arms. Jungwoo instantly dropped it and put some centimeters of difference between him and the captain.

“Better now that you joined,” Taeil replied, expression softening just at the mere sight of Donghyuck. His frown was gone and he had stopped picking on his lips, habits he did very naturally whenever someone stressed him — someone mostly meant Doyoung and Jungwoo.

“You say that but the only reason you come to this bar is to see Jungwoo,” Donghyuck had dropped the tray and crossed his arms. His tone was playful and yet Taeil felt the need for answering him seriously.

“I’m sorry about your misconception, but the only reason I ever trusted you with Jungwoo was so I could see you more.”

The day Jungwoo’s older brother was hung in front of a crowd who screamed for justice, Taeil was there, holding fourteen-year-old Jungwoo’s hand and blocking the view by hugging him tightly. Jungwoo cried on his shirt, holding himself to Taeil’s body as if he was going to fall if he didn’t. The pirate, who back then was only a recently promoted Quartermaster, watched his Captain and lover squirm his feet without air, trying to find salvation even in his last seconds. When he was dead, Taeil was officially promoted, but he’d rather have given up piracy forever.

At least he could keep one of the last promises he made to his lover, to take care of Jungwoo and make him live properly. He’d have enough funds that he wouldn’t need piracy. “He is smart… Maybe he can become an accountant,” Taeil suggested, to which his boyfriend beamed. He loved the idea and they started planning out a life for Jungwoo between kisses and caresses. Unfortunately only one of the two would get the pleasure of watching Jungwoo.

In the middle of the night, he knocked on the tavern’s door. Donghyuck yelled something incoherent about being closed on Mondays after two a.m. but Taeil was insistent. Donghyuck didn’t open it up until Taeil begged him to and the second he saw the pirate, he scolded him for not having mentioned it was him before.

Taeil apologized sheepishly. Donghyuck shrugged and asked what he was doing there, without his _lovely_ captain.

“I’m the captain now,” he told him. It was the first time he had voiced that out loud. He didn’t have to announce that to the grieving crew but he had to do it to Donghyuck. The tavern man was shocked and he finally noticed the puffy-eyed teenager next to Taeil. “This is Jungwoo.”

Donghyuck ushered them inside the tavern. Jungwoo was in a cathartic state. He drank the warm milk with honey that Donghyuck gave him but didn’t speak a word more. Captain Moon explained the situation and how he didn’t think Jungwoo’s place was at sea.

“You’re the only one I trust, Hyuckie.” It was the first time he said the endearing nickname and Donghyuck’s eyes fluttered open. “Will you please take care of Woo?”

Four years had passed since then. Jungwoo had grown to become a smart man but who still longed for the sea no matter how much Taeil tried to take those silly dreams from his head. Fortunately, he seemed to have grieved enough for his brother. Taeil couldn’t quite say the same applied to him.

“See me more? To what intent?” Donghyuck questioned, leaning over Taeil and letting the captain see more of what was under his blue shirt. Taeil averted his eyes from Donghyuck’s tanned torso and met his eyes while feigning innocence.

“To talk, what else is there?”

Donghyuck moved several steps away. “I’ll be serving the other tables,” he announced dryly and picked up his tray.

Captain Moon watched Donghyuck sway his hips as he walked around the tavern, acting like he owned the place — which he in fact did. Taeil must have really upset him, for he no longer shot him glances, winked playfully, or mouthed a question.

Jungwoo’s dramatic wailing dragged Taeil back to reality. “Taeil-ah, not only you chain me to this island, but you also make Hyuck jealous of us and you always manage to miss his flirting—“

“He is jealous?” Taeil asked dreamily. Jungwoo glared at him.

“Every week after you come he only gives me service out of the tavern, saying if he sees me for one more second he might have the urge to put me on the street,” Jungwoo complained, but Taeil felt his belly warming at that new information. “Then he forgets you and we are back to being the best of friends again.”

“Ah, Hyuck-ah is…” Taeil’s eyes darted again towards the tavern owner who had just been talking to Seulgi. He’s at a loss of words when Donghyuck’s eyes met his across the room.

“Why don’t you… chase after him?” Jungwoo suggested, making Taeil break eye contact and turn to him.

“He deserves more than a pirate,” he said, head low in shame.

“Isn’t that for him to decide?”

“He doesn’t know the dangers…”

“Tell you what…I’ll decipher this map for you—“

“Thank you, Woo!” Taeil exclaimed in joy but was interrupted.

“—if you go out with Hyuck for the day,” Jungwoo completed his sentence with a sly grin on his face.

Taeil felt his happiness deflating and he shook his head. “No, we just… we just harmlessly flirt. Besides, he has the tavern.”

“He will drop it in a second if you ask him out,” Jungwoo said and the captain felt his ego enlarging. He was about to stuff his chest and smile confidently, perhaps shoot a wink at Donghyuck, but he stopped himself.

“You gotta give me another option,” he requested, voice strained.

Jungwoo didn’t hesitate. “Take me with you in the Lunar Traveler,” he announced with a smile ear to ear. Captain Moon had barely opened his mouth to say how ridiculous that was when he was again interrupted by that insolent brat. “So, you’ll ask Donghyuck out.”

Pirate Moon Taeil, captain of the fastest ship on the sea, the Lunar Traveler, discoverer of hidden treasures and new lands, had been just defeated by a barely-adult islander. Worst was, he accepted his defeat with a sigh.

“Fine—“

“Perfect! At least he won’t scold at me after you leave,” he celebrated while clapping, earning some grunts from the people in tables nearby. “Now tell me, what should I know about this map and book.”

There was a treasure below the sea, but not so deep that it was unattainable. Captain Moon had first heard of it in tales from when he was a child but was only met with evidence it existed when he fell in love. The two bonded over that hidden treasure that many pirates made fun of, but apparently his lover had gotten the map for it years before in a bargain, and all it needed was a precious book, hidden where no one knew. It took Captain Moon years of tracking, killing, and fighting to have his hands on that book. His lover would be proud. Besides asking Taeil to take care of Jungwoo, he had asked him to try to complete their mission and passed him the map moments before he was captured.

When telling the story to Jungwoo, Captain Moon tried to keep it straight to facts about the treasure and the map. He also made sure to point out the only people who knew that information were Yuta, Joohyun, and now Jungwoo. Captain Moon already had the royal navy after him, he didn’t need more pirates on his trail.

“Can you decipher it?” Taeil asked as Jungwoo browsed through the small pocketbook.

“Give me a few days,” Jungwoo hummed. He had a frown that disappeared the second his eyes rose to see the tavern owner. “Ready to keep your word?” he asked Taeil excitedly and before the pirate could protest, Jungwoo was already screaming. “Donghyuck!”

Donghyuck came closer to the table with a bottle of rum in his hand. “More rum for Captain Moon?” he offered, already opening and placing it on the table.

Taeil took a quick gulp. He’d be needing it.

“Actually, Captain Moon wanted to ask you something,” Jungwoo said and Taeil almost choked on the rum. He put the bottle down and sighed, feeling refreshed.

Donghyuck stared at him with curiosity.

“I have been coming to this island for years but I’ve never gone to the cave on that closed beach on the other side and… I was wondering… if you could take me there?” he asked politely. Donghyuck’s expression was blank and Captain Moon started feeling embarrassed. “I know you have a lot of work so—“

“Why the sudden interest?” Donghyuck questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Taeil gulped and suddenly a boost of confidence came through his veins. “Sometimes a pirate sees the horizon every day while sailing. There is one day, an ordinary day in the middle of many at sea, in which he actually _sees_ the horizon and would like to enjoy its beauty a little longer before nightfall.”

Donghyuck seemed starstruck by the confession for a second, but he still squinted his eyes and grinned mockingly, “Are you a poetic pirate?”

“When I have to be,” he said with a wink. Donghyuck didn’t seem willing to go and Taeil decided to change his strategy. He shrugged, “If you aren’t interested I can ask Jungwoo—“

Jungwoo’s kick on his leg under the table wasn’t heard because Donghyuck’s voice became several tones higher as he answered Taeil. “Jungwoo doesn’t know this island as well as I do,” he gritted out before taking a breath and answering more calmly. “He and Seulgi can take care of the tavern for me, we don’t have many clients today.”

𓆉𓆉𓆉

Donghyuck offered Taeil a hand while they walked down the narrow path in the forest that led to the hidden beach. The blue waves rolled in calmly, their splash against the water the loudest sound on the beach, the water crystal clear and even a small open hut where they could sit down on the sand to watch the water trying to reach where they were, but always failing.

“Here’s paradise,” Taeil murmured, the breeze playing with his red hair. He didn’t mind that his cape had sand or that his hair was fuzzy, especially when he felt Donghyuck’s hand over his on the sand.

“It is,” Donghyuck agreed, smiling softly. “Especially with you,” he whispered.

Ever since leaving the tavern and the presence of Jungwoo, he had turned more serene. Taeil never had experienced Donghyuck this peaceful. Working on a tavern required him to be fast on his feet and always take in the environment so pirates wouldn’t try to outsmart him. Alone with Taeil on that beach, he seemed to have reached halcyon.

“Do you mean it?” Taeil asked in shock.

Donghyuck smiled softly. “Isn’t it obvious you’re more than a favorite regular?”

“I can’t be sure,” Taeil confessed, letting his insecurities slip out of his mouth.

“Well, now you can be,” Donghyuck reassured him, thumb caressing over the back of Taeil’s hand. “Am I more than your favorite tavern owner?”

“It’s not easy for a captain to trust anyone...” Taeil spoke louder. Donghyuck shrunk at those words. “But I trust you,” he added, leaning closer to Donghyuck, who licked his lips and came near his lips as well. Their breaths blended at the same velocity of the waves crashing shore. Donghyuck moved to close the gap between them.

“Let’s explore the cavern,” Taeil suggested, taking Donghyuck’s eyes away from his lips. He looked disappointed.

“You’ll have to hold my hand extra tight,” Donghyuck warned while getting up and shaking the sand away. He offered Taeil his hand to pull him up.

“I don’t see any negative side to that,” the captain said, just as he was yanked up by Donghyuck’s arms with considerable strength. He got up but lost his balance, being secured by Donghyuck’s surprisingly strong arms. The tavern owner held Taeil by his waist and the pirate’s breathing hitched as his eyes could only see Donghyuck’s glistening lips. To avoid a certain crash of lips, Taeil embraced Donghyuck rapidly, thanking him for not letting him fall but escaping from his grasp the next second.

𓆉𓆉𓆉

They held hands while Donghyuck instructed Taeil on where he could step on the rocks below the water. He was a careful observer so they wouldn’t hurt themselves by accidentally stepping on an urchin, poisonous starfish or particularly pointy reef.

Taeil never had anyone ordering him around in years, but he weirdly liked it and took the commands seriously. Being a captain was lonesome. He took care of his crew and they did everything they could for him, but that didn’t mean he was taken care of. However, walking on those rocks with Donghyuck, he felt protected and safe. Donghyuck’s hand was enough to secure him and whenever it accidentally slipped, Taeil would see himself walking a blind man.

Donghyuck found Taeil’s hand again in a matter of seconds, holding it tightly and pulling him to the stone he was standing on. Taeil was clumsily dragged and again the two were in a similar position as before, only now Taeil wasn’t wearing his cape and gripped Donghyuck’s shirt as well. His heart was throbbing and he suddenly remembered the small height difference they had that was more apparent when they were this close. A blush rose to his cheeks and he looked down at the seawater that dampened his bare feet.

Donghyuck’s loud laugh made his torso vibrate and he soon was pulling Taeil closer to the cave. Taeil was even more embarrassed by Donghyuck’s humor and thanked the sea goddess that they were on a forgotten small beach, so no one else would see the daring and bold Captain Moon being reduced to blushes and being coy because of a tavern owner.

They finally arrived at the cave. It was very open and illuminated, with cracks even on its ceiling. The stone that it was made of was light brown, almost beige and the water was the same crystal clear as in the beach, only now there were no rocks within it, only sand.

Taeil was glad that the cave he was led to wasn’t dark and especially frightening. He had entered thousands of those in his lifetime, in search of treasures and important information, so it’d be only another cave he had seen. That place however…

“There is no fitting compliment to describe this place…” Taeil breathed out in amazement as he watched the sunbeams light the water. Taeil jumped to the beige stones above water, twirling around to take in every centimeter of it. When he did so, he accidentally dropped Donghyuck’s hand and missed it instantly. The tavern owner had already retreated his hand and so Taeil climbed a human sized rock, laying his body on it and staring directly at Donghyuck’s face.

“They say this used to be the hide-out of two lovers… One was a pirate that couldn’t set foot on land and the other was a sweet islander. So they’d meet, the islander on the rock and the pirate with feet on the water,” Donghyuck said, approaching where Taeil was.

“Like this?” Taeil asked unsurely, feeling chills on his stomach.

“Exactly like this,” Donghyuck nodded and came so close to Taeil’s face that their noses brushed.

“Then what?” the pirate asked breathly.

Donghyuck took a step back and oxygen returned to Taeil’s lungs. “They’d talk, for hours on end. Share how their time separated had been, how they longed for each other and then… they’d kiss before bidding goodbye,” he whispered, as if sharing a secret.

“But I don’t want to say goodbye,” Taeil said but still slid his body on the rock so he’d be closer to Donghyuck again.

“Then don’t kiss me just yet,” he replied, pinching Taeil’s cheeks with care.

They walked back to the beach, hand in hand, and Donghyuck sat in the shadow of the hut. He tapped his lap so Taeil laid his head there and he started combing his fingers through the red strands.

Donghyuck asked if Taeil remembered how they met. He himself couldn’t quite remember and found it comical since Taeil had become so important to him at that moment. Captain Moon felt butterflies in his stomach by being called important and involuntarily opened his eyes. Donghyuck stopped petting him and stared back at him.

Taeil quickly closed them again and coughed, before reminding Donghyuck of when he was first introduced to the tavern and its owner, around six years before, by no one other than his boyfriend. Donghyuck had shrugged and told Taeil’s lover that he could do better to which he laughed. Taeil, recently made First Mate, blushed in embarrassment, but his partner was quick to say Donghyuck rarely liked someone at first sight, but that he could trust him with his life.

“Do you miss him?” Donghyuck asked, his tone hurt.

Taeil couldn’t say if it was a hint of jealousy or maybe sadness for the friend he lost. Maybe it was both. Conflicting feelings could coexist, especially in someone as complex as Donghyuck.

“Less each day…” he confessed, but his voice still cracked and he had difficulty speaking again. “The passing of this year means that he’s been dead for more time than we were together.”

He hadn’t told anyone that, but with Donghyuck it came out naturally and a small tear drop fell from his eyes. Donghyuck wiped it and Taeil opened his eyes again. Maybe it was the contrast created by the sand, but never had there been a touch as soft as Donghyuck’s. Instead of being overbearing or too warm, his fingertips had a somehow refreshing effect, creating small balls of energy on Taeil’s skin.

Captain Moon didn’t wish for that lovely day to turn dark because of his sad story and questioned Donghyuck on his business in the tavern. Donghyuck was more than eager to amuse Taeil with tales of nasty pirates and how often the governor came to his tavern complaining he shouldn’t serve those types of people. Donghyuck didn’t care, he was the one who had power in his establishment and he would serve who paid him best.

“You wouldn’t serve me if the governor paid you then?”

Donghyuck didn’t hesitate. “No.” Taeil gasped, sitting up from his lap. “You could pay me more though,” he added with a smirk.

Tae was ready to retort but lost equilibrium due to his weird position and had to — again — use Donghyuck’s body to keep himself from falling. The tavern owner didn’t seem to mind, instead smiling further as he held Taeil’s waist. He was bold enough to even caress it over the thin fabric of his white shirt. His eyes lowered to Taeil’s lips, who still hadn’t managed to voice a proper response.

“I lied,” Donghyuck whispered, pulling Taeil closer to his body. “I live to serve my captain.”

Taeil almost squirmed and threw himself to Donghyuck, ready to be devoured on the sand. Donghyuck licked his lips and it was the last chance Taeil had to interrupt that.

“We should go back,” he announced, detaching himself from Donghyuck’s arms and standing up. He shook off the sand from his clothes and picked his red cape, shaking shand from it before wearing it again. Donghyuck didn’t seem to be in such a rush but followed Taeil’s actions. They left the hut and watched the late afternoon sun above the sea.

“Is this horizon enticing enough for your eyes?” Donghyuck asked, a mix of genuine curiosity and teasing.

Taeil turned to look at Hyuck, nodding. “I think… it’ll be hard when night falls.”

“Maybe it doesn’t have to,” Donghyuck interjected, hope in his voice. “Or maybe it falls but you will see your sun again and it’ll shine a light on the sea and islands,” he added, eyes focused entirely on Taeil.

“Hyuck… I’m sorry but we can’t do this,” he said, shaking his head. “You… you can’t be with a pirate.”

Donghyuck frowned and tilted his head. “Why not? You think I’m too fragile to deal with the truths of pirate life?” he asked, clearly offended.

“No… You deserve to be with someone who will come back safe to you… someone who will be with you every night,” he said with sorrow.

Donghyuck seemed outraged. He turned his head to the horizon. “You know nothing about me, Captain Moon,” he said, spiteful.

“Even if I knew, experienced pirates have been dead for small mistakes. If they knew you were something to me, that could be dangerous to your life,” Taeil remained calm.

He had thought it through thousands of times before if he should act on that mutual attraction and, even if his heart sparkled in joy at the sight of Donghyuck and Sunsaeda felt more like home than any other place in the Seven Seas, he couldn’t drag Donghyuck with him. That date had been a mistake, but he allowed himself that small pleasure not only because of Jungwoo, but also because he never had any time alone with Donghyuck and he longed for it. Taeil had been stupid, given in to flesh desires that would only lead to more destruction.

“I’m not _him_ ,” Donghyuck stated loudly, voice sharply cutting through the calming sound of the waves. Taeil felt his heart shrinking.

“Don’t be upset with me for caring about you,” he murmured his request weakly.

Donghyuck sighed. When he spoke again, he seemed less bitter but was still upset. “Why did you even call me here? To break my heart? You could have stopped flirting back, I’d get the hint.”

Taeil shook his head. “No— Smoke…” he stopped speaking as he saw smoke coming from the direction of the city.

“What?” Donghyuck smelt the smoke immediately after and he turned around to see the black cloud.

Where there was smoke, there was fire. The two shared a gaze and started running towards the other side of the island, leaving their secret paradise behind.

𓆉𓆉𓆉

They arrived to see smoke coming out of the tavern and fights unfolding in the streets.

“Cap!” Yuta yelled as he managed to stab a man with his sword. There was a gun on his other hand. A man with black hair that Taeil identified as Mark threw small bombs at the attackers and had a sac of powder on his hips, probably to ignite a big explosion at some point.

“What’s happening?!” Taeil asked desperately. He held Donghyuck by the arm, afraid he would just towards the burning tavern.

“Youngho’s crew… They want their stupid book back and traced us here,” Yuta said, throwing an extra sword at Taeil after he ducked from an attack.

Suddenly, Youngho’s crew noticed that the man Yuta was conversing mid-fight with was none other than Moon Taeil, the captain of the Lunar Traveler. They started approaching and Taeil positioned himself to fight while keeping Donghyuck by his side.

“Fuck,” he muttered, trying to think of a possible escape without putting Donghyuck at risk. Funny how he hadn’t even kissed Donghyuck yet and the tavern owner was already in danger because of him.

He fought the first man who came too close, making a deep cut on his shoulder that made him unable to continue fighting. More people kept coming and Taeil fought them bravely, but there were too many.

Thing about Taeil was, he wasn’t a particularly good swordsman. He had to become one once he started piling ships for a living—it was his life on the line—however he never reached Yuta’s level with the sword. He still managed, and that was what he was doing at the moment.

“Give me the sword!” Donghyuck yelled at him while Taeil tried facing two swordsmen at the same time.

“Hyuck—“

“Give me the sword!” Donghyuck insisted. Taeil knocked one of the swordsmen unconscious, but there was still the second one to take care off. He couldn’t waste his breath controlling Donghyuck.

“You shouldn’t—“

“For fuck’s sake!” Donghyuck yelled for the last time, taking the second sword on Taeil’s belt just as another pirate was close to attacking Taeil from behind.

Donghyuck defended Taeil fiercely, killing almost any that tried approaching. Captain Moon couldn’t observe his technique, too busy trying not to get killed as well, but he could see Donghyuck was agile and managed to take more than an opponent at once with ease.

Finally they had an opening and started running toward the dock.

“We should go to the tavern, to protect Jungwoo,” Taeil commanded and Donghyuck agreed.

They arrived at the establishment to find half of it on fire and the other half had broken chairs and tables. The only table still standing had Jungwoo on top of it, threatening to burn the book in his hands if the pirates surrounding him tried to attack. Donghyuck and Taeil simply shared a look before taking the pirates by surprise so Jungwoo could jump from the table and escape from the tavern.

Just as they were about to follow him, one of Youngho’s men managed to cut Taeil’s left leg deeply. Captain Moon took a step back, suddenly dizzy, missing the scene in which Donghyuck stabbed the man that had hurt him. The tavern started to fall down on itself, but Donghyuck turned to Taeil with worry.

“Are you okay, Taelie?” he asked, turning to his bloody leg.

Taeil nodded but still didn’t manage to stand properly. The smoke was entering his nose and making it hard to breath. He started closing his eyes slowly, too tired to fight back. Donghyuck shook him awake. He carried Taeil on his back, as one does to a child, and when they were out in the open a new reality hit them.

Royal guards were gathered together to fight the pirates. It didn’t matter to them which faction of pirates they were fighting, all that it mattered was to kill them all and have the rest hung. Donghyuck grabbed a bottle of rum that he had managed to sneak in from the tavern and poured it over Taeil’s face, so he would regain his senses completely.

Taeil blinked and coughed. Too much smoke was still in his lungs, but he felt Donghyuck’s arms embracing him tightly. “Don’t you dare die on me now, Captain Moon.”

Taeil was on his feet the next second. It’d be only logical to kiss Donghyuck now dry lips as a thank you for having saved his life, but he didn’t have the time. The Royal Guard was turning the scene into a pure blood bath.

Before things would turn more complicated and the Royal Navy was contacted, Taeil ran towards where Joohyun was shooting Youngho’s men.

“Let’s retreat to the ship, they can’t catch us there,” he said, and they made it their job to tell everyone on the crew to come with them. Word spread fast, and everyone entered the ship safely as Youngho’s men and the Royal Guard fought each other. Donghyuck helped Taeil get in the ship, hands on his waist while the captain used his shoulders as support. Jungwoo and Seulgi, left without a home and their workplace, came along. Thankfully Doyoung had returned early to the Lunar Traveler and had let everything ready for when they decided to leave the island, which happened much earlier than expected. Yuta dragged Mark with him, even if the swordsmith had wanted to defend his island until his lasting breath. Taeil watched with sorrow in his eyes the destruction of the place he adored so much while Donghyuck tried his best to keep him on his two feet.

𓆉𓆉𓆉

Captain Moon had slept for two entire days. After they escaped, he started shouting orders and for everyone to get into position before he fell on the deck. Fortunately, Donghyuck was able to catch him, worried sick about the pirate’s state.

“You always catch me, Hyuckie,” Taeil murmured, in an almost drunk-like state probably induced due to severe pain. “Gonna kiss me now?” and then he puckered his lips.

The Captain was so lucky that only Yuta was close enough to hear that but the Master Gunner certainly gasped out loud before laughing so hard Donghyuck almost considered there would be two people passed out on the deck.

“Not now, Taelie,” he said, kissing only the top of his forehead. Captain Moon blacked out the next second.

He woke up to the late sun afternoon entering this cabin and felt his arm stinging. There were bandages around the almost deadly cut he had suffered. He heard his door opening and turned to see golden locks escaping the cabin. Before he could get up from his bed and follow Donghyuck, Yuta came into the room to give Taeil a report on the situation with armory.

Apparently he had bought everything beforehand so Captain Moon wouldn’t have to worry. Mark was working along with him and it was a good partnership. His only complaint was that he indeed had to use actual money to pay Mark because guards interrupted them mid-fuck. Taeil rolled his eyes and tried to leave the bedroom but was again interrupted by Yuta.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” he grinned, picking a walking stick from beside Taeil’s bed.

Captain Moon thanked him deeply and slowly got up into his two feet. Apparently while he was sick he had also been cleaned, so he only bothered changing his clothes before going to check if the Lunar Traveler ran her course with no issues.

He was around the ship and made a small annotation on his mind that they should clean the floor. It looked absolutely disgusting, but other than a small mistake with sails and another one with navigation, it ran well.

Captain Moon met the first intruder of the ship by chance. Jungwoo was trying really hard to hold back the victorious smile that wanted to spread his lips. Taeil approached him and Jungwoo opened his mouth to start a conversation when the captain interrupted him.

“You shut it,” he said harshly, but then became composed “I expect you to have deciphered part of it.”

“I need a map,” Jungwoo said while Taeil frowned. “A proper sea map, I mean.”

He looked at Captain Moon with eager expectation. Taeil tried not rolling his eyes.

“You can look for one in my cabin,” he said, still a bit grumpy. Both of them knew that this was enabling Jungwoo to stay and make his life on the ship.

Taeil had worked so hard for him to find another peaceful place to settle his soul. He wanted Jungwoo to marry, have a proper family, maybe even work for the bastard Royal Guard. God knew he had tried his best and Taeil also hoped his lover knew that as well, from wherever he was watching. Taeil had still failed him and that thought didn’t leave his mind, but Jungwoo’s cheerfulness could be infectious.

“Then I’ll have it deciphered,” he announced it happily before bowing his head with respect. “It’s a pleasure to be part of your crew, Captain Moon.”

It was the first time in all those years knowing each other that Jungwoo had called him by his title. He said it with bright hopeful eyes and a deep respect that touched Taeil’s heart, even if he only nodded and didn’t say anything else. Jungwoo was dismissed.

Doyoung and Joohyun finally found Taeil, who couldn’t run from them due to the leg and walking stick. They started telling him all that happened in the Lunar Traveler in those two days and what the ship needed. Doyoung shared that provisions were made, he had fortunately managed to buy everything needed for another stop so they would buy less essential provisions. Joohyun informed him that the crewmember with injuries, including the captain himself, had been treated by Seulgi. She said, with an unusual blush on her cheeks, that Seulgi shared her small cabin now, as the only other woman that wasn’t Seungwan or herself on the ship, and that she would be a fine nurse.

“Besides Seulgi, the one that cared for you the most was Donghyuck…” Joohyun told him with a mischievous grin.

“Joohyun!” Doyoung protested, stomping his feet on the ground. “You shouldn’t have told him that—“

“Why not?” Joohyun looked unfazed. “The boy was there night and day waiting for the captain to wake up. Captain Moon should know what he did!”

Taeil was ready to leave his Quartermaster and First Mate quarrelling, but felt a weird feeling on his tummy knowing that Donghyuck had cared for him when he was asleep. Just as he was thinking of Donghyuck, the tavern owner appeared before him, carrying a bottle of rum in his hand.

He hadn’t changed in those two days on the ship. His golden locks were a bit wilder and perhaps blonder, but he still wore similar clothes as before and he walked as if he owned the place. Doyoung and Joohyun stopped arguing. Donghyuck approached Taeil and offered him the open bottle of rum.

Taeil took a sip, eyes not leaving Donghyuck. He shoved the bottle onto Doyoung’s chest. “I’m deeply sorry for burning down your tavern,” he said in shame.

Donghyuck shrugged nonchalantly. “I will rebuild it again, I have done that before.”

“Hyuckie… where did you learn to fight like that?” he asked in curiosity. Donghyuck might not be Yuta’s level, but he certainly surpassed Taeil and reached close to Joohyun. Never had Captain Moon seen anyone that wasn’t a pirate nor Royal Guard fight so swiftly.

Donghyuck sighed but a shy smile curled his lips. “Those lovers in the cavern… it’s a true story. My mother was a cursed pirate who couldn’t leave the water while my father had the tavern and couldn’t pirate with her until his parents were dead,” he said nostalgically. His eyes even seemed lost in the horizon, as he stated dreamly, “I was raised in the sea.”

Taeil couldn’t deny it was a beautiful story but he also knew many love stories that tended to be romantic on paper had many setbacks in reality. Donghyuck had never mentioned his parents before so Taeil knew they were either dead or lost at sea. He didn’t want Donghyuck to fall under his parent’s cursed lifestyle. “And you still want that life?”

“With the right person? Of course,” Donghyuck didn’t hesitate. He never did. He dived heads into unknown waters without a second thought.

Taeil became embarrassed by Donghyuck’s sudden intense stare into his eyes. “Well… you can certainly get a taste of the sea for the time being… I plan on getting that treasure and rebuild your tavern with a sum of it.”

Captain Moon wasn’t scared of mentioning the treasure anymore. It became an open secret the minute Youngho invaded the island that the book Taeil had stolen from him was no simple book. Everyone around the crew was already excitedly sharing what they would do after they found the hidden gold and Taeil was certain Donghyuck knew of that already.

Donghyuck shook his head, “You don’t need to Taeil—“

“Captain Moon,” Taeil corrected softly. Doyoung and Joohyun still watched their interaction from some distance. “Now that you’re here, you’re part of the crew. I don’t mind you addressing me as Taeil in private but… in public… I hope you understand,” Donghyuck nodded but when he tried to speak again, Taeil beated him to it. “And the least I can do is help you build the business I helped destroy.”

“You didn’t do it on purpose,” Donghyuck argumented.

“Doesn’t matter,” Taeil said with more authority and the matter was dropped. “You also don’t have to work, consider yourself a passenger—“

Donghyuck looked outraged. “That I have to object! If I’m crew, I should work,” he exclaimed, voice higher than before.

“We do need a cook…” Doyoung chipped in with a yellow smile. Taeil glared at him.

“I agree,” Joohyun added.

“Oh now you two agree…” Captain Moon muttered. Doyoung and Joohyun saw it as their cue to rush away. Taeil pressed his fingertips against his temple: his crew would drive him mad someday. “Fine,” he sighed and looked up to Donghyuck. He finally noticed the two were completely alone. “Jungwoo will help you on that task when he is free from reading the map.”

Donghyuck nodded, satisfied. The two stood there, silently enjoying the afternoon sun along with the sound of waves, sails hoisting and crew shouting here and there. Donghyuck was close yet not close enough to touch him and Taeil felt his breathing hitch. He wished to have Donghyuck close to him again, especially since it didn’t seem like he would be going away so soon. Taeil felt guilty by the small happiness installed inside his heart with the prospects of spending entire days close to Donghyuck, watching him cook, taste of his food, perhaps show him around the Lunar Traveler…

“You can also take my chambers, I’ll sleep with the crew—“ he added after some time but was immediately interrupted.

“Please, Taeil,” Donghyuck said airily. He turned his eyes to the captain again. “I’d much rather share your chambers with you. That is, if you want.”

He spoke so bluntly and directly, Taeil couldn’t help but blush. How ridiculous, a captain that not only had passed out after a fight, but also blushed when one of his crewmates flirted with him.

“I want more than I should,” he confessed in a whisper and Donghyuck grinned proudly. He came closer to Taeil, placing his hand on the captain’s waist. “The sun is setting and soon the horizon will fade away,” Taeil commented as they looked at the orange-purple sky and the darkening waters ahead.

“Time to welcome the night?” Donghyuck asked, a hint of sadness on his question. He must have become self-aware for he took a step back. Not wanting to lose Donghyuck’s touch, Taeil took a step towards him and his leg stung immediately and he dropped the walking stick. Donghyuck lowered himself to check on his injury. “Or maybe let me change the bandages of this horrible cut? God, Taeil, let me take care of it—“

“Shhh, Hyuckie,” Taeil whispered while pressing one finger against Donghyuck’s lips. He used his other hand to support himself on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Can we please enjoy the horizon together before it fades away?”

Donghyuck held Taeil by the waist again and brought him closer. As they watched the last sunbeams shine through the sky, Taeil turned his head to see Donghyuck wasn’t paying attention to the horizon anymore. His eyes glowed while he looked at Taeil intensely and he leaned over him with a slow uncertainty. Taeil couldn’t stand on his tippy toes, leg too hurt for that, but he came closer to Donghyuck, pressing a hand against his chest and looking up to see lips approaching. Their lips finally met and Donghyuck tasted of rum and salt, deliciously warm and comforting. He pulled Taeil’s waist closer and the captain placed his hands on Donghyuck’s nape. The sound of loud claps and cheers interrupted the two and they turned to see almost the entire crew of the Lunar Traveler celebrating behind them.

“Fucking finally!” Yuta yelled, a fist up in the air. Mark seemed utterly embarrassed by him.

“Thank god!” Jungwoo cried loudly, falling on his knees. Donghyuck rolled his eyes at the dramatic scene.

Taeil also saw Doyoung slipping some gold to Joohyun, who looked more than pleased. Taeil was very much embarrassed, his cheeks the temperature of the sun itself, while Donghyuck smiled proudly, thanking the cheers and saying it took time but it was worth it.

Captain Moon ordered everyone to go back into their posts. “C’mon, we have a treasure to find!” he yelled, and everyone cheered one last time before returning to their posts.

When he turned around, the sun had already set and the horizon was lost in the darkness of night. Donghyuck held his hand and he smiled, a warm feeling spreading through his body. He laid his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder and thought it was okay: a new horizon would come tomorrow.

𓆉𓆉𓆉

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos & your thoughts !


End file.
